


Snowfall

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Facials, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: Building snow structures was one of Nishinoya's favourite things to do in winter. So it came as no surprise that with the first good snowfall he wanted to spend a day building a fort and maybe breaking it in the good ol' fashioned way.TLDR; sex in the snow
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: All characters are post time skip
> 
> No pronouns used but reader with vagina
> 
> This is day #10 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Snowman and Nishinoya was lucky number 10.  
> I'm well aware that there aren't really any snowmen in this fic, but I took the prompt and went this way with it.

“Rise and shine you sweet and sexy love of mine!” 

You didn’t even have time to react to the yelling before you felt your bed shake as Nishinoya catapulted himself at you. If you hadn’t already slowly been waking up it would have been a worse shock. He whipped the blankets off of you and your eyes went wide at the jarring cold. You rolled yourself into Nishinoya’s chest and he laughed. 

“Come on! There’s packing snow outside and you know what that means.”

“A fort?” you guessed.

“A fort! I’ve already done the necessary preparation,” Nishinoya nearly fell off the bed with you in his arms, trying desperately to get you both up and dressed as fast as possible. 

Ever since you had known him, Nishinoya had loved building snow creations. This year had been kind of garbage in terms of snowfall though; mushy and slushy snow that was no good for serious building. Both of you were starting to lose hope but apparently today was different, and that meant that today would be spent outside helping him achieve the snow fort of his dreams. By the time you got dressed and ready to face the day ahead, Nishinoya was tugging on your arm to bring you to the kitchen. There he had a simple breakfast prepared; an omelette with veggies and some juice. You stared at the work he put in and the mess of dishes in the sink. It was thoughtful, albeit a little chaotic, but you felt warm and cared for. Nishinoya may not always know how to execute his grand visions for things, but he always puts effort in. In the end, he ate breakfast as if he was a vacuum. He encouraged you to take your time but his leg was bouncing with increasing speed. You could tell there wasn’t going to be a way for you to clean the dishes before taking Nishinoya outside; he was like an excited puppy that was about to go for a long walk. You at least managed to get them soaking before putting on your boots and coat. Both of you headed to the backyard where there was a mountain of fresh fluffy powder blanketing the ground. Immediately, Nishinoya took off towards a section of the yard with snow blocks placed in rows. So that’s what he meant by preparation. He must have seen the snowfall last night and got up to get everything ready for today. You sighed and went inside to get a bucket of water. By the looks of it you were going to need a lot of them.

Nishinoya had told you once that water was key to a strong fort. You poured it slowly over areas to smooth them out and when it froze it was harder for other people to destroy. You didn’t see how it was needed in your own backyard but decided not to question it too much. By the time you came back with a few pails of water, he had cleared a space so that it was relatively flat and started stacking a bunch of blocks. He beamed at you as he stood. The fort was far from complete but he assured you that these were crucial steps to ensure a successful one. Honestly it looked more like an igloo than a fort per se, but labels were a minor detail. Nishinoya stood back; his forehead was a bit scrunched, as if he was assessing what to do next.

“How can I help?” you offered, walking over to him.

“You can start by standing in the center,” Nishinoya patted the ladder next to him, “I can pass you blocks when the walls get too high to stack from the outside.” 

You nodded and positioned yourself where he instructed. As he stacked from the outside, you smoothed and carved from the inside. He said it was to ‘ensure maximum defense’, which you rolled your eyes at but complied with your duties. 

After a few hours of work, the fort was complete. You two took a lunch break and ran a few errands before coming back to it. By that time the fort had frozen up enough that it wasn’t sopping wet and could be touched without too much worry. You got some sleeping bags to unzip and line the floor of your new abode with and crawled inside to set it up. It was actually pretty spacious for what it was. A little cozy but it had enough room to move around and lay down in. It was intimate you’d say. It turned out you also had enough room for two little camping chairs, which you set up near the back half of the space. You were bent over on your hands and knees with your butt in the air, trying to smooth out the makeshift blanket when he came in behind you. Nishinoya had only asked you because he liked looking at your ass, which is why when you felt him ease up behind you, you didn’t get startled. 

“What’re you doing?” you asked plainly.

“Admiring.” You could practically hear the smirk on his face.

One of his hands trailed down your back and caressed your hip, working its way down your thigh. Before you had a chance to turn your head fully to look at him, both his hands snapped to your hips as he thrust against you. You let out a yip and he laughed, slowly rolling his hips into your ass. Although he was trying to tease you, you could tell it was having more of an effect on him than he wanted to let on. He smiled, looking triumphant, but a blush started to form on his cheeks and you felt him getting harder against you. You backed yourself into him more and his breath hitched, causing his eyes to be glued to your lower half and the way it met his. He was so focused on the friction and your body that he couldn’t see you forming a snowball until you whipped around to throw it. You let it fly and it hit him square in the jaw, forcing him to land backwards. You scrambled, crawling through the small doorway you two had created, running to get as much distance between you two as you could. 

The plan was good in theory but Nishinoya was fast and barreled out after you, scooping up a bunch of snow as he stood. A few tiny snowballs hurdled past you and one hit you in the leg. You tried to grab some snow but your fingertips barely brushed the surface of it. You tried again and managed to get some, throwing it back while running. Nishinoya did an over the top tactical roll out of the way and rapidly fired some more snowballs at you from his position in the middle of the empty space in the yard. Some struck you in the back and you attempted to hide behind a tree. It provided some cover but soon the assault stopped. You knew he was coming and there wouldn’t be many places to run. You were a sitting duck. As you peered from behind the tree, Nishinoya sprung at you and tackled you to the ground, holding the back of your head so you wouldn’t hit it. You both laid there laughing for a minute as you pulled him in for a playful kiss. Soon it turned more sensual as the smiles faded and the kisses deepened. He hiked one of your legs up over his waist, rolling his hips into you as he did before. He broke away from the kiss to let out a soft, breathy moan; you could feel his hot breath on your lips as the puff of air escaped him. As he sat up a bit, he gestured with his head towards the fort, not taking his eyes off you.

You snorted. “Are you serious? In there?”

“Why not? It’s not like anybody’s gonna see. Come on, it’ll be fun.” He gave you a hopeful smile.

You hesitated for a moment then sighed. “Fuck it.”

Nishinoya scrambled to his feet, helping you up before hurrying over to the snow structure. He practically slid inside like a baseball player trying to reach a plate before getting struck out. 

“Careful,” you warned, “I spent time making it look nice in there.”

Nishinoya poked his head out from the doorway. “Well, we’re just going to mess it up anyway.”

You let out a huff of annoyance and went to gather snow. Nishinoya disappeared inside, repeating ‘sorry’ in defeat so you wouldn’t hit him with more snowballs. As you entered, you found him sprawled out on the blanket, propped up on one elbow while his other hand was on his hip. You laughed and remarked that it was a  _ very  _ sexy look. Nishinoya rolled to face away from you, leg propped up so his ass stuck out, making direct eye contact before he smacked it. Both of you were in fits of hysteria; laughing until tears started forming and your sides hurt. By the time you both settled and you laid beside him, Nishinoya was looking at you, hand resting on your thigh. You pulled him close, rolling him onto his back before picking up where you left off outside. Slowly, you reached down and palmed him through his pants, eliciting a soft moan from Nishinoya. As soon as your hand passed over him a few times, his hands shot down and fumbled desperately to rid himself of his pants. You smirked through the kisses as you gripped his cock, working your hand up and down the shaft. He had to break away from your kiss, hands grabbing at the blanket, trying to ground himself. 

Taking the opportunity that was presented, you moved down his body and tentatively kissed his thigh. Slowly you left a trail of light kisses back up to his hip bone where you sucked until a small reddened blotch formed. When you finally gave him a long lick up his cock, he bucked his hips towards you; his eyes were screwed shut in concentration as he tried to feel everything you were giving him. You sucked on the tip until he was bucking into your mouth enough that you had to hold his hips down with your free arm. Now that he wasn’t shoving himself down your throat, you could ease him in at your pace, sucking and bobbing as you saw fit. His breathing picked up, one hand fisting your hair and the other at his mouth so he could bite down on it to keep from making too much noise. Nishinoya had always been vocal, which usually encouraged you to get him to make even more noise. However, his attempts at being quiet weren’t successful. You’re sure if he kept this up the neighbours would know something funny was going on in your backyard, even if they couldn’t see into your snowy hideaway.

You lifted your head off his cock and it left your mouth with a pop. 

“I don’t think your hand is working too well, I can still hear you,” you stated as your hand kept working its way up and down his dick.

He groaned at the contact. “Well maybe you should give my mouth something else to do.”

You raised an eyebrow as he smirked at you. How cocky. Alright. You started unzipping your coat and Nishinoya did the same as if it was a race. After he sat up and removed his coat, he practically yanked your pants and underwear down to your ankles as best as he could with you kneeling. You had to shift a bit to help him get past your knees, but he managed to work it out. Nishinoya grabbed onto your hips and positioned you over his face. You barely had enough time to bend over and support yourself on your hands before he thrust his face at you. In true Nishinoya fashion, he started out intense. Fast and relentless. This time he didn’t want to wait; there would be no taking it slow, no savouring the moment. Desire was fueling him and you drew closer to that mindset with every lick. You used your hand on what wouldn’t fit in your mouth as your lips wrapped around his cock. 

Initially you started off slower than you intended since it was hard to concentrate with the stimulation Nishinoya’s mouth was giving you. Soon enough you picked up the pace and bobbed faster and faster. When he started twitching you stopped, waiting for his hips to still underneath you, much to the disappointment of Nishinoya. When you thought he was far enough from cumming, you started to work on him much slower. His muffled moans could be heard as you licked the head of his cock. You teasingly ran your tongue up the shaft, causing him to whine against your clit. His hands gripped into your ass as he licked you with more fervour, pulling you against him. You gasped at the forcefulness and he hummed against you, sending shivers down your spine. 

It was clear that he wanted to cum and that he wasn’t pleased with your change of pace. However, instead of slowing down or stopping, he sucked harder at your clit and drove you closer towards the edge. He was probably planning to overstimulate you if necessary; anything to be able to use your mouth again like he had been. You sucked air between your teeth and let out a shaky breath as he continued his assault. Once again your head came down to take his cock in your mouth and once again it became increasingly harder to concentrate. Your orgasm was quickly approaching as your hips rolled into Nishinoya’s face and you hummed against his cock, drool leaking from your mouth. His fingers dug into your skin as he dipped his tongue inside your pussy before returning to your clit; his warm breath contrasting the snowy sphere that surrounded you. It only took a few more licks from Nishinoya to have you cumming for him, moaning around his cock. After you had cum, Nishinoya cleaned you off with his tongue, careful to avoid your clit since you were still sensitive. He tapped your leg after he was done and you slowly got off him. You told him to get up and he cocked his head at you. You gestured to one of the chairs and he nodded. Once you sat him in it and got between his legs, you hollowed out your cheeks and went down on him. It didn’t take long for him to start squirming, getting closer to release after having you cum on him from his tongue. When you saw he started twitching again, you took your mouth off of him, hand continuing to stroke his cock. He looked down at you as if he was scared you were going to make him wait again to cum but you just smirked at him.

“Fuck, why are you teasing me, huh? I really want to cum in your mouth.”

“How about on my face instead?” you asked with fake innocence. Nishinoya blushed, unsure of what to say. His hand moved to take the place of yours as you sat back on your knees. 

“S-seriously?” He hoped to every god there was that you were being serious. When you nodded, he scooched closer to the edge of the chair; hand furiously pumping his cock as you closed your eyes and stuck out your tongue. He was getting close fast; the prospect of seeing you coated in his cum was almost unbearable.

““Really? I can? O-okay. Fuck. Fuck that’s hot.”

With a couple more strokes he was moaning your name and you’re sure if people were outside they would definitely have taken notice. His warm cum spurted onto your face and tongue as he watched in absolute euphoria. Nishinoya couldn’t think of a more pleasing sight at the moment. You were a mess for him and he loved making you that way. When he finished cumming, his head rolled back as he tried to catch his breath. However, when you licked his cock to clean the remaining cum off of it, he shivered and looked down at you. You grabbed some tissues from your coat pocket and wiped your face clean, looking over at him. He was still staring at you as if you were the only thing in the world at that moment.

“What?” you giggled as you put your underwear and pants back in their rightful place.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, I just had to commit that image to memory.”

  
You laughed and smacked him on the arm. He was wrong about one thing; the fort didn’t end up a  _ complete _ mess. The blanket was a little skewed and a chair tipped over at some point, but no snow had collapsed, so that was a win in your book. The fort had even been warmer than you had expected since it blocked out most of the wind, although it was still cold. You both grabbed your coats and decided to head inside; your neighbours probably had enough of you two outdoors for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
